


Weyoun's Thinking Time

by Yel_Ashaya



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yel_Ashaya/pseuds/Yel_Ashaya
Summary: Weyoun considers his and others' favourite colours, and you can only imagine how exciting and difficult it is for him; someone who cannot appreciate aesthetics. There's a sort of sequel to this, but from Damar's point of view, creatively named 'Damar's Thinking Time'.(Originally published on fanfiction.net, where I'm called 'Yel Ashaya')Disclaimer: Star Trek, except my OCs, is not mine (sadly)





	Weyoun's Thinking Time

**Set in season 6**

I've never considered it to be true, but apparently I'm not  _that_  appreciative of art. I mean, art is just a load of lines and noise and movement. Its hardly something to be proud of, is it? Ziyal's paintings are - how can I put this nicely - not worth mentioning. But, before you yell at me for being so close minded, you must know that I did  _ask_  Kira for help with understanding the arts. The stubborn Bajoran just didn't want to know, though. She can be  _quite_  infuriating some times, I tell you.

My eyes are quite nice, though... Or so I've heard. That, I must admit. I've never seen any other species with violet eyes. I wonder if it would help me attract some of those... Females. It would be an entirely pointless exercise, but the Founders cannot object to me experimenting, can they?

Maybe I'll make purple my favourite colour.

I haven't even thought of what Odo's favourite colour is. Maybe the Founders - illustrious as they are - cannot appreciate or understand different hues and tones? I don't know. I could ask the Female Changeling, but I would not get a pleasant response, dare I think. Odo is more likely to reply but I get the  _odd_  impression that he doesn't like me much. It would, of course, be blasphemous of me to question his judgement, but that doesn't mean I can't be curious. Does it? I would presume his favourite colour would be orange or maybe brown, as that is the colour of his bucket, but I am not all-knowing. Only the Founders are.

If I were to guess, I would say that Captain Sisko's favourite colour would be red. Just because that's the colour of the Niners, but I don't know if that has any real importance. Sisko isn't important to me. Much.

I do recall hearing that Doctor Bashir's favourite colour was punk, but I presume Jadzia was- What's that human expression? -making fun of him. I could imagine why, though. The Doctor is a pleasant soul, but not much of an intellectual conversation could be held with him, I found.

I think I know what a Cardassians' favourite colour is. Probably black or grey which I presume is synonymous with sadness and dread - am I correct?

I do remember Nog telling me that a Cardassians' favourite colour was the same as their soul. Now, I haven't yet seen a Cardassian soul, or any other sort of soul for that matter. I don't think the little Ferengi would have, either.

Red is another candidate, which even I know is a colour with two meanings. Not for me personally, of course. I'm not that sentimental and, well... stupid. Red can mean love and red can mean blood. I'm not sure Cardassians can love. At least, that's what I think. I'm rarely wrong, but Damar has shown love only for his Kanar. At least, in front of  _me._

Admittedly, Dukat does somewhat  _love_  his daughter, but I think that's just his craving for power. Which, of course, is foolish. Because, well, the Founders are in complete power. Dukat is a puppet and, uh... Damar is a... puppet's puppet.

I am Weyoun. Loyal adjutant to the Founders and their glorious cause, and my favourite colour is purple.

  



End file.
